Babysitting Troubles
by IkariFire
Summary: [Complete] Raven has to get a job babysitting in order to pay for a 500 book. The problem: the child is evil beyond evil. Really funny. No pairings. Ravencentric.
1. What Do You Mean I Have To Get A Job?

**I neverhave (probably never will) own the Teen Titans. Too bad._Please_ R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Babysitting Troubles**

**_Ch 1: What do you mean I have to get a job?_**

"YES!" shouted Raven, accidentally causing the Titans Tower living room windows to explode. TheTeenTitans stopped whatever they were doing to stare in utter confusion at Raven at the computer. Raven's eyes widened as she realized what she had done and she quickly regained composure: "Oops. I mean, the Metrion Grimoreis on sale for an affordable price and can be purchased outside of Azarath." Probably it can be purchased outside of Azarath because Azarath is now a _burning_ _wasteland_.

Robin and Beast Boy walked over to get a closer look. At first glance the webpage she was on looked normal enough (sure it was a little dark but what did you expect?), just your average online store. When you started reading the different areas to shop in though...

"Dude!" said Beast Boy, reading the different areas to shop in, "Voodoo, Tarot, Divinity, Dark Arts- what typeof site _is_ this!" He was more concerned how a site like this would aide her in annihilating him.

"Apparently, it's 'Sorcero's Magical Necessities'" Robin read.

"Well, I don't like the look of 'Sorcer's Magic Nities'!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't waste the contents of such a perfect, wonderful book on a pinhead like you," Raven said (Beast Boy wondered if that was an insult for a brief second), "I need this book _so_ badly."

"How much is it?" Robin asked.

"Five hundred dollars," replied Raven matter-of-factly.

"Raven, you suck at making jokes," Beast Boy told her.

"No you suck, and I wasn't joking."

"Five hundred... Raven, if you're going to buy this, you'll have to get a job," Robin bravely said. Disagree with Raven and you'll never get the chance to disagree with anyone again.

"_What do you mean I have to get a job?_" interrogated Raven giving Robin a look that would cause even Trigon to cower in fear.

"I mean it's ridiculously priced," he is _definitely_ a fearless leader; "When Beast Boy wanted a Moped he got a job."

"I've _never_ been used asa good example, _ever_!" said Beast Boy.

"Don't get used to it," Raven said walking off to her room. Beast Boy thought it looked like she _might've_ been pouting.

"Why are all the dishes broken!" yelled Cyborg from the kitchen.

"Only Raven could get emotional over a dumb book." Beast Boy told himself/Robin/the other Titans.

* * *

"Guess what!" Raven said.

"NO!" yelled Cyborg, clearly upset that the windows he fixed were broken again.

"Raven, take my advice stay away from mirrors," Beast Boy told her in mock wisdom.

"What is it, friend Raven?"

"I've got a job babysitting tomorrow," said Raven.

"How much did they have to pay you?" (Beast Boy)

"They're paying me fifty dollars an hour for eight hours," Raven answered.

"Whoa. That's a lot of money," (Cyborg)

"Babysitting are you sure about this, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure. How hard can it be?"

* * *

**"I'm sure. How hard can it be?"! Has this girl ever babysat! No, she hasn't. Oh. Not bad for my debeau FanFic. R&R! (Thanx in advance!)**


	2. Devil I mean Devin

**Would've writtenearlier but I was gone until 4:20pm on Sat. Then I _had_ to watch the new** **episodes which I still don't own. Then I had to type the chapter while obeying my 60min comp time rule (impossible!) :( **

**Review Replies-**

**starlit moonshadow:Thanx! Glad you like it! I've done it too and ****ur right: it isn't apicnic!**

******Ravenfan16**: **As you wish! Hope the new chapter is as "interesting".**

******nightwingluver:** **Thanx! Hope this one is even better!**

* * *

**Babysitting Troubles**

**_Ch2: Devil- I Mean Devin_**

"Hi! My name's Devin! I'm five-and-six-halves years old!" exclaimed Devin, completely unaware that if he was five-and-six-halves years old he'd be eight not five. He looked so innocent just standing there arms clasped in front of him.

"How cute," said Raven, _'This is going to be _so_ easy.' _(_'Stuff in these like this are thoughts'_)

"Hehe," suddenly an evil smile lit up his cute face. He ran past Raven but as he did so he grabbed her cloak, dragged her halfway across the Young's living room (she's babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Young), let go, and jumped on the couch. "WHOO-HOO! YIPEE!"

"Devie, _please_ stop!" cried a desperate, out-of-breath Mrs. Young as she walked. Raven got up. Mrs. Young noticed Raven, "I'm _so_ sorry! You're Raven, right? He gets like this before dinner. I haven't been out of this house in months. We'll be gone from 5:00 to 1:00." She started backing away towards the exit.

"About the fifty dollars an hour-" Raven began.

"I'll make it sixty!" She continued backing away towards the exit.

Raven was very curious as to why she was getting fifty (now sixty) dollars an hour. It seemed to be pointless to argue, and since Raven doesn't really _do_ pointless... _'At least now I'll only need twenty more dollars.'_ Raven thought.

"So anyways, you're welcome to anything in the cupboards or fridge, please feed Devin, and make sure he takes his bath, I'll pay you when we get home. Keep him out of the Trophy Room.Oh! One more thing, if you want to survive don't let Devil- I mean Devin- have _any_ sugar! Wait! I didn't mean 'if you want to survive' I meant... Um, well- BYE!" With that she disappeared out the door immediately and the sound of a lock clicking was heard. By now, Devin had stopped jumping on the couch.

"I'm hungry," Devin whined.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"I dunno," Well that's helpful.

"Do you like herbal tea?" What a dumb question. As if!

"Herbal tea?" he thought for a second, "I like herbal tea! Gimme herbal tea! I want herbal tea! Gimme herbal tea! I want herbal tea!" Well, everyone is different.

"Great. Now can I have a second to make some?" He shut up- this babysitter wasn't as wimpy as his last one; he'd have to work much harder.

* * *

"I do wonder how friend Raven is doing babysitting. Please tell me again why the Young's are paying Raven to sit on their child while they are gone," Starfire asked.

"Star, they're paying her to watch their child while there gone not sit on him," Robin explained while Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed at Star's definition of "babysitting".

It felt strange in the tower now that Raven was gone. There was no one for Starfire to meditate with, no one kicking Cyborg's butt in Chess now that the Max7 is out, no one's meditation everyone had to try not to disturb, no one to make fun of Beast Boy, no one arguing relentlessly with Beast Boy, no one telling Beast Boy to leave them alone- it just didn't feel right. Plus, since he couldn't do any of those things to Raven, Beast Boy was bored.

"Some one should check on Raven and see how she's doing," Beast Boy announced.

"Be my guest," said Cyborg, tossing him a communicator.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it!" he turned it on and Raven picked it up.

"Whatever it is the answer is 'no'" Raven said right away.

"Dude! I was just calling to see how it's goin'!"

"Fine."

"Isn't fifty dollars a little much?"

"Yes, but she raised it to sixty."

"Sixty!" Beast Boy did the math in the air, "That's $480! Dude! How can they afford that?"

"They live in a mansion. They even have a hedge maze in the backyard. They were also desperate." She wasn't being sarcastic.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"I said no. Why?"

"The Moped3000 just came out." Raven rolled her eyes and hung up.

* * *

"Here's your tea," Raven said, handing Devin a mug. He took one sip, made a face, and then spat it out on Raven.

"BLEH! EW! Disgusting!" he said as if it wasn't obvious he thought that. "I hate herbal tea," he added as an afterthought.

"_Then why did you ask for it_?" Raven questioned.

"I dunno. I want pasketti!" He announced, mispronouncing "spaghetti".

"Do you _actually_ _like_ spaghetti?"

"Of coarse I do!" he exclaimed as if he wouldn't ask for anything he didn't like.

Raven rolled her eyes and got to work. _'If his parents pay me even one cent less I will destroy them.'_ Raven thought. She handed Devin a plate and put some sauce on it.

"I want more sauce!" She did it.

"I want less sauce!" She did it.

"Make it even!" She did it.

"More pasketti!" She did it.

"More sauce!" She did it.

"Less sauce here!" She did it.

"More on top!" She did it.

"Less pasketti!" She did it.

"I don't like sauce on my pasketti."

"YOU WHAT!"

* * *

**Sorry my last chap was so short!By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my little sister, my inspiration for cute little (EVIL) Devin. She's his ten year old female twin (but she acts his age). What _does_ XP and XD stand for? I MUST find know! Please tell me! R&R (please)!**


	3. Can We Play a Game?

**I love reviews. Thanx to everyone who sent one in. Sorry my chapters are short.I've got good news and bad news. BAD NEWS- I _still_ don't own the Teen Titans. GOOD NEWS- I own this story line.**

**NOTE: Raven is my favorite character!**

**Review Replies-**

**Travis Hicks: Um, I have _no_ idea who that is. Should've paid more attention I guess. Nyways, I wouldn't incorporate religion into my fanfic (_way_ to risky). But I can update!**

**TREASUREPROTECTOR: Thanx, I tried. (Interesting name by the way).**

**animegoddess12345: I don't think Raven shares your sense of humor (if she has one).**

**Raegirl: Thanx! You bet!****

* * *

**

**Babysitting Troubles**

**_Ch3: Can We Play a Game?_**

After their little spaghetti sauce war, they both ate and Raven started washing the dishes (using her powers) when all of a sudden-

"Can we play a game!"

"Not now,"Raven replied. Devin was quiet another two seconds.

"Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! (A light bulb broke) Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! (Something else broke)Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! (A dish broke)Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game! Can we play a game!" he went on and on and on.

This was getting on Raven's nerves. Her eyes grew red- she now had four (that happens when she's angry if you didn't know) - and her voice became low and demonic: "_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

Devin paused. Then he put on a goofy grin and said, "You looked _freaky_! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

Raven- like the rest of the world- thought that would at least shut him up, if it didn't cause him to run and hide. She wouldn't have predicted that it would cause him to simply repeat another phrase. Suddenly she got an ingenious idea.

* * *

The phone rang. All of the Titans looked at each other except Raven who was a couple miles away glaring at the worst child one could ever baby-sit.

"That's strange," Cyborg said.

"Hello," Robin said to whoever was on the other line, "Oh. Um, yeah, sorry about that. She probably didn't know. I'll tell her." Robin hung up the phone and turned to Starfire, "Star, you owe $612.03 to your credit card company.

"I do not understand," she replied pulling out the card, "I thought this Card of Credit was used in place of money?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up.

"It is," Robin explained, "But you have to pay it back plus interest."

"That is, as Raven would say, pointless."

"Tell me about it" So she told him about it.

* * *

**No one told me what XPment. _Still_ want to know.How many "can we play a game"s did you count I****'ll tell you if you were right in your review next chapter. R&R (_thanx_)**


	4. The Great Flood

**The reason my chapters are so short is because my mom is _insane_ (basically she only gives me an hour on the computer). Am I just being paranoid about the length of my chapter? I mean, does _anyone_ else care as much as I seem to. Running out of ideas; if you've got any pleaseshare them. ****Do I own the Teen Titans? Did Robin admit his feelings towards Starfire in the episode "Stranded"? Unfortunately the answer is no for both. Yay! More reviews!**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**animegoddess12345: Thanx! You're correct.**

**Travis Hicks: I'll definately update.**

**Preeti Bangalore: Glad you like it so much.****

* * *

**

**Babysitting Troubles**

**_Ch4: The Great Flood_**

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Devin had never learned the meaning of the words "shut" and "up".

"Not now, its bath time," Raven said, knowing he wouldn't do it. Still, it was only fair to give him the opportunity to go and take one on his own before she put her _plan_ to work. Whoever thought Raven couldn't be just as mischievous as Beast Boy thought wrong.

"You _betta_ not mean _my_ bath time!" Devin threatened.

"Fine. How about we play hide and seek." Raven said; she wasn't giving in by any means. She had a foolproof plan. He is only five, there was no way he'd see through it. "I'll seek you hide."

"Okie dokey!" Devin said for no other reason than to annoy Raven, "Member, no peekin'!" Then he ran off like an idiot (Raven's opinion) and disappeared.

"One... Two... Three..." Raven stopped counting and looked around Devin was nowhere to be seen. _'Perfect, time for phase two.'_

With that she walked up the stairs, searched the huge mansion until she found the only bathroom on the second floor. She turned on the water. The second she wished to locate Devin she could by using her telepathic abilities; no one said not to. When the bath tub was full she turned it off. Now all she had to do was drag Devin into the bathroom, and how hard could that be? Raven put her hood over her head and sat midair in her meditating position.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS" Raven said as the raven shadow soared from her body and entered the little boy's room where the shadow showed her he was hiding in a toy chest. Raven smiled a slightly vengeful smile. She entered his room, quietly repeated her mantra, and brought the chest he was in into the bathroom.

"Found you," she told him when she opened the chest.

"No fair," Devin pouted. Then he noticed where they were along with the full bathtub; he put two and two together and realized what Raven was doing.

" Bath time."

"NO!" Devin countered. Suddenly his face lit up with an evil smile. " Neva mind a bath sounds fun," he then pushed Raven out the door. He was going to take a bath alright, but he'd make sure Raven regretted it.

* * *

"... and that is what I think about how pointless credit cards are." Starfire finished.

"You just had to ask," said Cyborg to Robin, all of them had spent the last hour listening to Starfire's opinion on credit cards.

"It was an expression!"

"Dude, why didn't you tell _her_ that?" (Beast Boy).

* * *

Raven got out her book and sat on the couch. Then she read.

_'Peace and quiet- AT LAST!'_

After about an hour Raven decided to check on him. When she got to the bathroom she put her ear to the locked door. Nothing.

"Devin?" Raven called, "Devin, are you in there?" Still nothing. "_Devin, this isn't funny_." Still nothing. Now she was worried. _'What if he drowned? Wait- if he hadn't drowned he'd be calling. Just calm down everything is probably fine.'_ Despite her calm thinking she was freaking out. Actually, to be perfectly honest,she was worried about her $480, not the evil Devin/l. Now would be a great time for Raven to know CPR.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The door opened. Raven screamed as the huge wall of water swept her through the hall down the stairs.

"DEVIN!" Raven yelled (random object exploded).

"HA HA HA!" the already dressed Devin laughed as he surfed down the stairs on his toy chest lid.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Devin is so dead. Should I make him a demon? If you've got any ideas on how Devin should torture Raven _please _tell me! R&R! (WHAT DOES XP MEAN?)**


	5. Flood Aftermath

**I am dedicating this chapter to Professor Curly: this reviewer gave me 21+ different ideas on how to torture Raven. I would've never thought touse fireworks. Also,I thank my friend Preeti for accidentally giving me a good idea. I should've updated and I have no excuse why I haven't. Actually I do, but you wouldn't be interested. In this chapterthere might seem to be some RobxStar but really it's nothing.R&R!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Professor Curly: Notreally "simple".Tons of ideas, don'tknow where to start. In chapter 7I'll probably startwith the Fireworks. Why didn't I think of that? Glad you have so many ideas!**

**Travis Hicks: That's just weird.She won't _really_ kill him!I will update.**

**animegoddess12345: THANX! Finally, someone actually told me! Got it.**

* * *

**Babysitting Troubles**

_**Ch5: Flood Aftermath**_

"You can't kill me," Devin said in complete disagreement to the death threat Raven had given him a second (and chapter) ago.

"Give me one reason why not," Raven replied.

"I got a couple," Devin answered- he is either brave or foolish- "I die, you don't get paid. You will have gone through all this for no'in'. It's your job to protect children like me from people like you. And, and, I dunno why else."

"FINE!" Raven yelled the sounds of breaking glass could be clearly heard. "I will clean up the mess you made and you had better stay right here."

"I didn't make it by myself!"

"Who helped you, the Tooth Fairy?"

"No! You did!"

"And just how did I do that?"

"I was forced flood the house when you made me take a stupid bath! And you were the one who opened the door!"

"Because I thought you had drowned!"

"So you don't want me to die, do you?"

"Like you said, you die I don't get paid. Stay. Right. Here." With that Raven walked past him and started cleaning the house.

"Stupid babysitter," Devin mumbled. His face suddenly lit up as an evil idea developed inside his five-year-old brain. '_Who says I have to stay here?_'

* * *

"How am I supposed to pay the 600 in dollars? I do not have a job," Starfire said. 

"I'll help you pay some of it off," Robin told her.

"Now why would'ya do that?" Cyborg asked. I'm sure you can guess what he was implying.

"Cuze Star didn't understand that a credit card isn't money and you have to pay it back!" Robin practically shouted.

Cyborg shrugged and went back to stomping Beast Boy at video games.

* * *

"Devin. Devin! DEVIN!" Raven called. She had just finished cleaning the entire house and now she couldn't find Devin. For the hundredth time, Raven wondered if the kid was worth $480. Since she'd only need $20 more to buy the book he was worth it, but barely. '_I_ _will_ _never_ _babysit_ _again_,' thought Raven as she realized Devin must of went outside. 

"Devin. Devin! DEVIN!" Raven called, this time outside. She was seriously glad that when she is forced to destroy the world- or if she does- she'd get to see Devin turn to stone. Raven paused in front of a large oak tree.

"GERONIMOE!" Devin screamed as he jumped off the tree and fell on top of Raven, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"DEVIN!" You know who screamed that.

"Piggy-back ride!"

"NO! I mean- no. I will not give you a ride. Come inside, right now, or I'll send you to a different dimension."

"Whaz a 'dimenton'?"

"Just come inside," Raven pleaded.

"NO!" Devin yelled and ran off into-

"Why am I doing this?" Raven wondered aloud when she saw where he had ran.

* * *

**Lame cliffhanger, I know. Thanx again for your ingenious ideas Professor Curly. Please R&R, it's the only mail I get (well mostly).**


	6. I Told You I Had Connections

**I don't own the Teen Titans and I _loathe_ the Fourth of July. Being a minor, I have no say in whether or not I go to Boredom Park (yeah, I created that name. Don't know the real one) where we spend the next five or so hours in the blazing hot sun. By "we" I mean my mom, my evil sister, my aunt, and two cousins who are nearly half my age. No one to talk to. The fireworks are lame, even the finale. At least this year I have a good Sherlock Holmes book.**

**If I owned the Teen Titans, Friday's episode ("The End") would've been followed by whatever next weeks episode is. I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT SUNDAY (I'll be gone Saturday and therefor have to tape it.)**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**Travis Hicks: She wouldn't _actually_ kill him. Far from it. Maybe. I'll consider it. Sure thing.**

**Professor Curly: Semi-mad genius... Honestly, I'd just go with the mad genius part.Your welcome, I would've died of frustration witouthout your ideas. I'm sure I'll be fine for a long time. And I'd be happy to recieve more.**

**animegoddess12345: I hate it when both of those happen (especially the latter)**

**Angst equinox:Interesting idea... I'd probably have to erase my original ending for that, but who cares! (I know I don't).**

**

* * *

**

**Babysitting Troubles **

**_Ch6: I Told You I Had Connections_**

The hedge maze. It's _always_ the hedge maze. The second you even consider building one (or more) of those infernal things you are asking- no, you are BEGGING- for trouble. No way around it. That's where he was. Devin just _had_ to run into _that_.

_'And_ _people_ _dislike_ _me_ _for_ _being_ _half-demon_,' thought Raven as she entered the hedge maze of doom. She walked through it for a couple minutes before she got completely lost and realized the obvious. "Why do I not just fly? Wait, why am I talking to myself?" Raven jumped up and down a few times, vainly attempting to fly. "Fly. Fly. Why can't-That brat must have made me too frustrated. When I find him... I'm still talking to myself."

Raven spent a while trying to get out of the cursed maze. Although it was very tempting, she did not destroy it with her telekinetic powers. You could hear about Raven's adventure through the maze, or you could hear about Devin's newest torment method. (A.N. I'll tell you about Devin's newest torment method since that's much more interesting.)

* * *

"I still can't believe that scuzz-brain fell for it!" said Gizmo as he and Devin watched from Devin's living room couch as Raven struggled through the despicable maze. 

"Eh, she isn't that smart. I doubt Raven even knows that it was a hologram that ran into the maze," Devin responded. He and Gizmo had been friends a while and while he was pretending to take a bath, he had actually invited over his criminal friend. "What should we do when she comes in?" Devin asked.

"Leave that to me. Here's what we'll do: when she comes in you'll-"

* * *

"FINALY!" Raven exclaimed as she exited the detestable maze (a tree exploded and she forced herself to calm down). 

She walked up the steps to the front door of the house. "AHHH!" Raven screamed as she marched upon the second step and it disappeared from under her and she fell about fifty feet until she hit the dirt floor below. "Ow. What type of people make a cellar this big?" Raven asked. She didn't expect an answer.

Suddenly, around a hundred humanoid robots surrounded her. The communicator beeped, and Raven answered it hoping it was Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, or _even_ Beast Boy. Of course, it was none other than Gizmo- and Devin in the background.

"And you call yourself a Titan," Gizmo stated, "Do you scuzz-balls _even_ _know_ who the Titans were?"

"Yes," Raven replied.

"See! I told you I had connections!" Devin interrupted to tell Raven.

"No, you didn't," Raven told him.

"Oh," Devin's smile faltered a second- no more, maybe less. "Well I do! My best friend is Gizmo: the most powerfullest villain EVER!"

"First of all, Slade is probably the most powerfullest- I mean most powerful villain ever. Second: Gizmo is only even a minor threat when he's teamed up with someone like Jinx." Gizmo was not happy to hear this.

"Well, you're only a threat when you're with the other so-called 'Titans'!" Gizmo countered.

"So, why again did we decide to do this?" Devin asked Gizmo.

"_Because:_ I need to test my Giz-bots, and you need a break from your babysitter," Gizmo answered. "Were you able to steal that pinhead's credit card when you jumped on her?"

"Yep."

"Then let's get pizza!"

"WHAT!" Raven screamed at them. Behind the two kids a vase erupted, and they ducked for cover.

"You break it you buy it!" Devin taunted.

"Before I leave you to your doom," Gizmo said to Raven. "You should know I've jammed your worthless communicator's signal. Have fun with your new playmates!"

"BYE-BYE!" Devin and Gizmo shouted at once before turning signing off (or however I'm supposed to say it).

Of course, Raven still attempted to contact the other Titans. She was unable to reach any of them.

* * *

"I wonder if friend Raven is requiring any of the 'assistance'." (Starfire) 

"If Raven needed help she'd call." (Robin)

"I suppose you are correct." (Starfire)

* * *

**I was going to add more but time's up for my computer time. If I don't get five reviews I won't update. No offense, but if five people don't review, then I can only assume five people don't like it. And if not even five people like it then I'm wasting my time with this fic. Please R&R! **


	7. Phase 1

**Five reviews! Loyal reviewers make me _so_ happy. I would've updated yesterday but I had to go 15 hours without food starting 6:00PM on 7/4 and ending yesterday so I could wait all morning for them to stick me with a needle. Then I was elsewhere for a few hours. Then my mom was gone (no mom/dad no internet). Then morning came and I'm updating. There's a look into Shadow's dull life (if you've read my profile then you know Shadow is what I call myself). Actually, the "elsewhere" was a cousin's house and I did have fun there.Enough of my rambling. If I didn't own TEEN TITANS in the last chapter, what are the chances I do now?**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**Travis Hicks-** **Pleasure's mine. Don't count on it. _Maybe_ she will, but I'd have to be desperate to end the story. Or if she doesn't get paid (see ****Angst equinox**'s review.)

**Professor Curly**- **Wow. Didn't know you liked it that much. YAY! **

**animegoddess12345**-**You've reviewed all my chapters except the first so... Um... Why _did_ I write that? Anyways, ****glad you like it.**

**Andersonfanandadmirer**- **Thanx to both comments. I like that idea.**

**Angst equinox**- **Adding Gizmo was very ****interesting and completely strange in my opinion. I _was_ going to that but I've only seen the first _Home Alone_ (m****any years ago). House is pretty wrecked right now. Thanx for the suggestion. I'm no longer desperate, but I'm always open to ideas.**

**

* * *

**

Babysitting Troubles

_**Ch7: Phase 1.3**_

"Pizza's here!" Devin shouted as he walked into the living room carrying about thirty pizzas. They bought thirty since Raven was paying for it (via credit card that was stolen from her).

"Yay!" Devin exclaimed. "And I set up the game we have created: Giz-bot VS Titan!" They would control the robots using GS controllers and they could see from the gigantic TV how well/bad they were doing. Basically, to them it was a game; to Raven it was a war.

"Excellent! Let the games BEGIN!" cried Gizmo. Both boys sat down and punched the buttons on the controllers starting the war/game.

"All I am trying to do is baby-sit a five-year-old brat. Why is it so hard?" Raven wondered aloud as all the robots grew spider legs like Gizmo. The robots now resembled Fang from "Date with Destiny". They attacked. Raven flew upwards to avoid the robots and then kept flying; she was going to fly out of the cellar through the stairs. When she got to the point where ordinarily she would've flown through the stairs she hit her head on the wood.

"Ow," Raven said. She looked to see what had caused her to not fly through the wall, and she couldn't believe it. Somehow, someone had painted the symbols (like the ones that were supposed to keep "everything else out" in that chamber from "The End") on the bottom of the steps/floor/walls/rest of the ceiling. This was not her lucky day.

"One more thing, scuzz-brain," Gizmo said on the communicator. "I had some symbols painted that would prevent you from exiting in that freaky bird-shadowy thing."

"Where did you find these symbols?"

"Internet! Duh!" Raven didn't see that one coming. Gizmo turned off whatever he was using to communicate with her, leaving her alone with the Giz-bots who then started shooting red lasers at her.

"I will not be defeated by some scrap metal with a retarded name," Raven told the robots (as if they gave a care). She dodged every laser they fired and realized she had two major problems: she might not live long enough to get her book, and the way Beast Boy was about video games, she was becoming over a book- but it was a _really_ good book. Again with the thinking like Beast Boy. 'When I catch you Devin-'

"Argh!" she semi-yelled. Turns out, she had failed to dodge one of the lasers while plotting sweet revenge. She fell towards the ground for the second time that night, but when she got there she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS." The war had really begun.

"Uh-oh," said Devin. Now they were losing. Sure they had never been _winning_, but they hadn't been _losing_ either.

Gizmo wasn't talking. He had all of his concentration on defeating the cloaked girl who was shooting dark energy from her body that was slicing through his robots. Didn't she understand how much work he had put into them? He never did forgive the Titans for the pie incident. Even now, he could hear Mother Mae-eye's voice saying "Who wants pie?" and taste the sweet taste of her mind controlling pie. This was not a good memory seeing how she had decided his "toys" were "too dangerous" and threw out all his life's work- a.k.a his backpack. Sure, they had broken free from the spell and he now had his backpack back, but you can't just forgive someone for that.

"LOSERS!" the voice in the TV shouted at the two boys.

"WINNER!" same voice, TV magnified a picture of the victorious Raven, a _very_ _angry_ victorious Raven. The two boys could here the buildings exploding from miles away.

"Time for phase two! RUN!" shouted Gizmo, running out the back door.

Devin had a different "phase two", and confidence that Raven wanted money more than revenge.

This time Raven levitated as she approached the door. She may have destroyed the robots, but better safe than sorry. Sorry. That's what she would make a certain three foot demon known sometimes as Devin (and sometimes as Devil) - and Gizmo.

She walked through the front door she as opened it. A bucket full of water turned upside down and first the water then the bucket landed on her head. Surprisingly, she didn't even get angry, frustrated, or even annoyed. Probably, getting soaked was nothing compared to falling fifty feet and fighting for her life.

"Let me guess," Raven began, calmly, "Phase two."

"Nope. More like phase one-point-three," Devin said. "This is phase two." With that he--

* * *

**... helped Shadow find end the chapter better. Stay tuned to find out what he actually did.**


	8. Ow Ow Ow

**Sorry to leave you hanging. Actually I'm really not sorry but it's polite to say so. I know it's been a _long_ time but I have a reason: my computer broke. My uncle who works with computers couldn't fix it right away because he had to order a power-thingy for it and the power-thingy arrived while he was on vacation. Yesterday I had to clean out the closet I share with my evil younger sister. She never gets rid of anything. Then, I had a huge war with the computer I type my fics on cuze the mouse would freeze every time I tried to save it on a floppy disc. **

**Do I own the Teen Titans, you ask? Robin and Raven are getting too close on the show. I despise the** **RaexRob couple to the end of the earth and the start of the next. Raven and Robin _(shudders)_ It's just wrong. So, no, I don't own the Teen Titans yet.**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**Happy Sun-** **I new it would work. That was the point of ending there- to be mean (and make sure my readers keep reading). Your dad had to fix my computer before I could update. Only seven people reviewed. Thanx. And I know you're not just saying it cuze your my cousin. **

**Travis Hicks-** **You'll see. _(Smiles evilly)_**

**Andersonfanandadmirer**-** Not quite sure how I'd fit that one in.**

**animegoddess12345-**** I do that all the time. I couldn't help it, I had to put that cliffhanger there. Unfairness and surprise: the reason I put that cliffhanger there.**

**Spinner198**- **I don't really have a choice do I?**

**sillymail**- **You're quite the talker. XD** **Don't worry I did (if I hadn't you wouldn't be able to read this).**

**Fjord Cannon****-** **Thanx. Glad you like it so much but there'sno reason to shout. Read and find out.**

**

* * *

**

Babysitting Troubles

_**Ch8: Ow. Ow. Ow.**_

"_This_ is phase two," Devin said. With that he threw many smoke bombs on the ground and they went off instantly. Devin needs to learn to stop testing Raven.

"DEVIN!" Raven screamed as she coughed in the smoke-filled mansion. She felt someone push her from behind and steal her shoes. Raven looked around the room and all she could see was smoke. Knowing it would take a long time for the smoke to clear, Raven started stumbling through the room trying to find a door, _any_ door.

"OW!" Raven exclaimed. She had stepped on something small and slightly sharp. Ignoring it, she continued stumbling blindly over furniture and who knows what. "OW!" This time Raven bent down to see what was causing all this pain. It was really a bad idea for Devin to coat the living room floor with Lego's. Raven made a mental note to kill Devin when she found him.

"_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow_... "Raven said as she continued to stumble over Lego's and furniture in her search for a door. Finally, her hands touched it, the cold metal of a door knob. Not caring wear it led to, Raven yanked it open and breathed in the fresh, cool night air. The door led outside where Devin had gone.

Raven bent down to pull the Lego's out of her feet and briefly speculated whether or not to search for Devin; he was only five years old and he could get hurt. Raven couldn't tell if that was a _good_ thing or a _bad_ one. The $480 convinced her she didn't want him to be hurt- but even that was beginning to barely cover it. Lego's in the feet, the only thing more painful than that is orthodontic work (a.k.a. braces/headgear/most other metal stuff that goes in your mouth.)

"_Just do it for the book. Just do it for the book. Just do it_-"

"HELLO!" Devin shouted as he popped in front of her face. He grinned and then took off running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" Raven shouted. She didn't know what he was, but she didn't like it (as if that wasn't obvious).

Devin leapt over a bush and disappeared behind it. Raven did the same and fell in the hole hidden behind the bush. It was about eight or nine feet deep and three feet in diameter. Devin pushed a lot of dirt into the hole, stuck his tongue out at her, and took off running. Little kids have way too much energy.

Raven took a deep breath. She levitated slowly out of the hole. Raven dusted herself off. She then walked behind the shed (that's where Devin ran). When she turned around, she saw she was standing in front of a giant bull's eye.

"And FIRE!" Devin shouted while wearing an army helmet. Raven managed to put a force field up just in time to shield herself from the thirty or so bottle rockets that came flying at her. She let the force field disappear.

"Devin," Raven said with a dangerous calm in her voice.

"Whatie?" Devin idiotically replied.

"Get-back-in-the-house-before-I-hurt-you," Raven hastily told him with the same dangerous calm.

"NO!" Devin yelled; he then took off running.

Raven ran after him. He stopped for a second to throw snap dragons at her feet.

"_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow_..." Raven paused her chase to hop up and down while clutching her abused feet. She then resumed her chase.

Devin leapt over another bush. Raven followed but this time she walked slowly through it. Devin, who had been hiding in the bush, got a sparkler out and lit her cloak on fire. Raven noticed something smelt like it was burning. She turned around and noticed her cloak was on fire. She took it off and stamped the fire out. Then, she turned to glare at Devin who was rolling on the ground in laughter. He took one look at her face and took off running again.

**

* * *

Only one more chapter to go. Sorry to keep you waiting, but this is a pretty good chapter. I have to go get ready for the birthday party of my mom's friend's son's boy (he and his brother live with my mom's friend- I can't even tell them apart). Off to the World of Boredom. **


	9. Dressing Like a Chicken

**Sorry about the wait, I tend to procrastinate the end of stories- and everything else for that matter. All things must come to an end sniffle. Good thing I'm currently writing two more fanfics! See bottom for summary and address of site.**

**School. Starting. Too. Soon. (where I live school starts the tenth of August. So much for a _Summer_ break.)**

**If I owned Teen Titans I'd start a channel that plays Teen Titans 24/7, there'd be a Teen Titan movie in theaters right about now, the Raven action figure's legs would bend like the rest of their legs- and she'd actually be wearing blue, the RaexRob junk would stop, Raven would go out with Beast Boy, there'd be a Teen Titans computer game, and last but definitely not least there'd be at least one new episode every week. I still deny claims that I'm obsessed with the show, I simply have a healthy love for it.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**animegoddess12345****-** **That's not good. Didn't really need to know that.**

**sillymail****- ****Good question. **

**Nadine-** **Really sorry about that. I have one of those! My sibling knows better than to interrupt me on the comp.**

**Happy Sun- ****I don't know what happened to Gizmo. I wish I had a spot to do that but it's time to end the story. Thanx!**

**Fjord Cannon****- ****COOKIES! Snatches cookies If he wasn't a brat my fic wouldn't be funny.**

**punkmonkey-** **Glad you like it.**

* * *

**Babysitting Troubles**

**_Ch. 9: Dressing Like a Chicken_**

"DEVIN!" Million-dollar question: guess who screamed that?

"Buh-bye!" Devin chirped before running as fast as his little legs could carry him (a.k.a. about as fast as Flash can run).

"I should have let Trigon destroy the world when I had the chance," Raven said while glaring at the running demon with a look of utmost hatred. Maybe she is slightly overreacting-

'Or, maybe Devin is the most vile child to walk the earth,' Raven thought. Well, that's another possibility.

Raven ran after him. He ran to the disastrous hedge maze. Instead of entering it, Devin got out a lighter and a can of hairspray. There's a reason little kids shouldn't play with fire.

'I am so fired,' Raven thought as she came around the corner and saw the blazing hedge maze. Devin started running towards the house. Raven just stared at the fiery bushes that stood before her. She would've been wondering what to do if the answer to that wasn't obvious: she had to put that fire out.

Raven levitated a hose into her hands and turned it on in a vain attempt to put the fire out. The little bit of water that comes out of of a standard hose is not going to put out a bonfire that was previously a very big maze.

She would've called the fire department- but what type of superhero calls the fire department? Plus, it would have led to some akward questions and there was no way anyone would believe that an innocent looking five year old knew about the lighter-and-hairspray trick. Even if they did believe Devin knew about the aforementioned trick, she'd then be in trouble for letting him play with a lighter even though she didn't- life just isn't fair.

After giving up on the hose ("This thing is useless."), Raven realized if she put a forcefield around the fire it would die from lack of oxygen. She took a deep breath to calm down, to concentrate.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" A black aura surrounded her hands for the minute it took to put out the fire. She levitated to the ground to admire her job.

"Ovah here!" Devin called. Is there any point in mentioning that he took off running afterwards? Raven chased him into the house.

"Stop right there," Raven commanded once they had entered the living room. A black rope of her power surrounded him making it impossible for him to continue running.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Devin shouted as he squirmed, trying to get loose.

"Not quite yet," Raven said. Her eyes glowed white causing all windows and outside doors to lock. "Now you may go." With that she released him. She would have preferred to keep him bound with her power, but it takes a lot of energy to hold a five year old in one place. He gave her the look then ran upstairs.

"I'm going to bed!" Devin yelled at her.

"You do that," Raven replied. She sat down and read her book. After a few minutes she heard Devin give a cry for help from the dining room. She knew that he didn't need help and that he was actually up to something bad. Unfortunately, the 10 percentchance that something was actually wrong was still a 10 percentchance, and as a baby-sitter it was her responsibility to check it out and make sure he was okay.

When she entered the dining room, she couldn't see anyone else. She turned around to check the door.

"Hola!" Devin called. Raven turned back around to see Devin on the table holding a gigantic water gun.

"Devin, if you dare-" Raven was interupted when Devin hosed her down with the water gun that happened to be filled with syrup. Devin followed this action by dumping a large bucket of feathers on her. The result: Raven looked like a giant chicken- a giant, furious chicken. Devin ran; Raven chased. Finally she cornered him in the living room.

Devin started crying and shaking in fear way overdramatically. Before Raven had the chance to ask why...

"What are you doing!" a man's voice bellowed. Raven turned around. The 'man' was Mr. Young and his wife Mrs. Young were now home (a.k.a. Devin's parents).

"Honestly, dressing like a chicken to scare poor little Devie! It's his biggest fear!"

Black energy surrounded Raven and the feathers and syrup came off.

"Let me explain-" Raven began.

"We have no interest in your excuses. And just look at my house! There's no way we're paying you for this!" Mr. Young said.

"_What did you just say_?" Raven's eyes began to glow and her voice became demonic.

"Cash or check?" Asked a terrified Mrs. Young.

A week of mowing lawns and twenty dollars later...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THIS!" Raven's scream could be heard in China. The window broke again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the window again!" Cyborg cried.

"Get over it," Raven replied before stomping off, fists clenched.

Beast Boy and Robin walked to the computer Raven had just left. On the screen was a picture of the grimore and a message:

Due to the low population of Azarathians on Earth, this book is now free!

Just play $10 Interdimensional S&H**

* * *

I'll have one more chapter to answer your reviews so don't hesitate to review. If you liked this fic you'll like my next two: Beauty Pageant and Return From Stone. **

**Beauty Pageant: Slade plans to destroy the contestants in the Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant one of the Titans has to go undercover. Starfire doesn't even know what a Pageant of Beauty is so Raven got stuck with the job. PLEASE READ!**

**Return From Stone: Terra's back. Raven discovers her feelings for Beast Boy. Beast Boy has to choose which girl he cares for the most. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of humor in it. PLEASE READ!**


	10. Q&A

**Babysitting Troubles**

**_Q&A_**

**animegoddess12345****-** **He wasn't actually scared of Raven, he just wanted to make her look like a bad babysitter and prevent her from getting paid. Just after he started crying you realize Devin's parents are home.**

**Happy Sun-** **Little too late for that- but paperclips are cool. I updated Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant.**

**Fjord Cannon****-** **MORE COOKIES! _snatches cookies_ I really need to calm down about the cookies. Thanx!**

**Andersonfanandadmirer****-** **I kind of got the idea from the movie but with Raven competing and Slade as the terrorist- and Raven competing you are definitely correct cuz it'll have its own storyline.**


End file.
